A Broken Heart Can Be a Start
by Amethyst Archer
Summary: Santana and Brittany have just broken up, so Santana is feeling extra ruthless today. Judgmental bitchiness dialed up to full, she notices Sugar is missing from the Choir room and decides to look for her. Wrath ensues. Talking happens. So do some tears


A/N: Glee is not mine. This fic is probably complete, though I may change my mind and add some more. There should be more Sugartana in this world. Story line follows mostly around canon with the assumption that Artie and Quinn made up. I should probably apologize for the cheesy rhyming in the title. Sorry. Titles are kind of an afterthought for me.

Parings: Sugar/Santana (friendship), implied Sugar/Rory, and implied Brittany/Santana

Rating: K+ (for some mild innuendo)

Complete (probably)

Word Count: 1595

* * *

A Broken Heart Can Be a Start

* * *

Santana was moody today, and she knew it. Who could blame her, though? She'd just lost one of the best things in her life, Brittany. And it was all because she'd decided to do the honourable thing and tell it to her straight. She made it till the last period of the day, Glee Club, with snapping at only three people.

She walked briskly to the choir room, keeping complete control of her confident gait. Nobody was going to see through her to any weakness. Not again. She strolled into the choir room, saw Brittany, to whom she stopped herself from sending a death glare, and decided to take a seat as far away from the object of her heartbreak as possible.

Trying to distract herself, she looked around at everyone, besides Brittany. Quinn and Artie were busy talking, laughing, and staring at each other in a sickeningly sweet way, but the unresolved sexual tension between the two had been palpable ever since Quinn's accident had forced them to start spending time together, and Santana was truly appalled that they kept up such behaviour and weren't boning. They weren't even "together" yet. Santana made a mental note to upbraid Quinn for this.

Finn and Rachel's actual sickening relationship had finally reached hell in highwater after they had called off the wedding and decided to move in together instead. The fact that a one Jesse St. James had just texted the Hobbit, which she concealed from Pyramid Nipples with a guilty expression, told Santana that their unholy covenant would be breaking very messily very soon.

Will Schuester was late. Again. Santana knew that Puck was off on some elaborate scheme, because of some sudden and unexplained inspiration, to get Lauren Zizes to take him back. Tina and Mike were continuing their mass violation of general PDA rules, which was particularly grating to Santana today. Kurt was involved in heavy conversation with Mercedes, and Blaine and Sam were just kind of watching them awkwardly, but then broke into a light conversation about college football.

Santana's field of vision briefly rushed to the corner that she had made a note to keep her gaze from, and she saw that Brittany was sitting alone too. She flicked her eyes away so quickly that she did not see the expression on Brittany's face.

Her eyes landed on the Leprechaun. Rory was sitting next to an empty chair, looking guilty. A protective instinct that Santana forced herself to crush suddenly welled up inside of her. _She's not mine any __more_, Santana made herself admit for the first time.

_Hold up_, Santana thought, _Isn't he dating Miss Trust Fund? Where is she?_

Will Schuester walked into the choir room, interrupting Santana's thoughts. He looked flustered, and Santana immediately picked up that something was wrong.

"Ginger problems, Mr. Schue?" Santana asked. She felt like being a bitch today. She deserved it.

"I'm not in the mood today, Santana!" Will snapped. More calmly he said, "Is everyone here?"

"Sugar is missing," Santana said immediately, "And Puck is missing, but we know where he is."

"Does anyone know where Sugar is?" Will asked. Santana's eyes fell onto Rory who was looking guiltier by the second. The room remained silent.

"Rory knows," Santana said loudly. Rory's eyes widened, and he looked like he had been caught telling a lie.

Will directed his attention toward Rory, "Do you know where Sugar is?"

Rory looked like he was about to shake his head no, but Santana sent him a withering glare. "Second floor bathroom. Probably crying her eyes out," Rory squeaked.

Santana immediately got up, "I'll go look for her." Will looked like he was about to protest, "Or I can stay here while you give some stimulating details about the failures of your courtship with Miss Pillsbury."

"Go, Santana!" Will barked, obviously upset. Santana walked out the door and made her way up to the second floor girls' bathroom.

* * *

Santana could hear the sniffling in the bathroom form the hallway. Santana was going to barge in and rudely tell Sugar to get her ass to Glee Club, but the sniffles made her feel horrible.

Mustering up all the authority in her voice that she could, Santana called into the bathroom, "Sugar, are you in there?"

The sniffling stopped, and there was a little choked out sob of a syllable that resembled the word, "yes", and Santana made the decision to go in. Sugar was sitting beneath a sink with her head resting on her fists and a tissue clenched in her right hand, wet and darkened from running mascara. For the first time all day, Santana was speechless.

Sugar turned her face up to the intruder, choking out, "What do you want?"

Santana didn't know what to say, she realized her wall had dropped, and she was showing concern. _Too late to put it back up_, Santana thought.

"So, I take it things between you and our most slimy Leprechaun are over?" Santana asked. Sugar nodded, her lip quivering. Santana continued, "Well, I would ask you if you were okay and to come to glee practice, but you're obviously not, so what happened?"

Sugar looked at Santana, eyes wide and pleading for something, but what it was Santana had no idea. Santana waited for Sugar to tell her to go or invite her to stay or to start talking, but all Sugar did was look at the wall, silent tears running down her face. Santana made the decision to sit down beside Sugar, the side Sugar wasn't looking towards.

"Our entire relationship was a lie," Sugar managed to say, keeping her gaze focused on the wall.

"Yeah, princess? My relationship just ended because I told the truth," Santana told her.

"I'm so stupid!" Sugar choked, straining herself to hold back from sobbing completely, "He made me feel sorry for him to get me to date him, and it was all a lie. And I thought that I really cared about him. I made myself think that! We never had anything real, but I made myself think that we were in love." Sugar paused to look at Santana, desperate for her to say something, anything, to make her feel better or worse. She hadn't talked about this with anyone.

"I- I don't know what to say," Santana finally told her.

"The worst thing is is I found out from Quinn Fabray, not Rory. He's not going to be deported. He's just an exchange student. I'm just so stupid. And when I confronted him, he just said, 'I guess you found out.' I was so upset, and he didn't feel anything. He was only upset because he lost his trophy. I'm so stupid."

Santana patted her knee, trying to be comforting, "Yes, you are." Sugar's eyes welled up with tears, and Santana pushed her own break-up to the back of her mind, "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," Sugar said. After awhile of trying to regain her composure, Sugar asked, "So, what happened with Brittany?"

"Oh," Santana began, making sure to keep control of her voice, "I just broke it to her that yes, she did cheat on Artie last year, and yes different plumbing doesn't mean that it isn't cheating. I figured it was time we confronted that demon and bury it, but she completely flipped out on me, and dumped me. We haven't spoken since. I really had thought that she had just wanted to believe it, not that she actually did."

Sugar studied her for a long time, "Are you okay?"

"The love of my life just dumped me. I couldn't be better. I deserved it, anyway," Santana responded.

"Poor Artie," Sugar said, "I had no idea what happened with Brittany last year. I feel really terrible for rejecting him."

"Yeah, I heard you said some really messed up crap about how you couldn't be together because you're abled and he isn't," Santana commented.

Sugar frowned, "Yes, I did. I'm really stupid."

"You should apologize," Santana suggested.

"So, should you," Sugar stated.

"I know," Santana admitted, "I'm just a bitch, and I'm really upset that I lost her. For the longest time he was the bad guy in my life, but he isn't actually a bad guy."

"You're not a bitch, Santana," Sugar said quietly.

Santana shook her head, "You're not the first person who's said I'm not a bad person, but I am."

It was Sugar's turn to shake her head, "You might think too much about yourself and lash out, but a bad person wouldn't come up here to try to make me feel better."

Santana didn't feel like correcting Sugar and telling her that the reason she came up to find her was so she could escape being in the same room as Brittany for as long as possible.

"Wanna come over?" Sugar asked?

Santana looked at her incredulously, "What?"

"We're both newly single and shouldn't be alone to drown in our sadness. Let's skip the rest of the school day. They won't miss us. We can go to my house and have ice cream and popcorn, and watch bad horror movies together. It'll be fun."

Santana smiled, "I think I'd like that."

"Great!" Sugar said, breaking into the first genuine smile she'd had all day and reaching over to hug Santana. She got up and pulled Santana up as well, "Come on."

Santana walked with her and directed them to the back exit of the school that she knew had no video cameras. They made it out of the school without being noticed, happy that Santana had found Sugar in that bathroom.


End file.
